We're Only More Than Human
by Kome Mayuga
Summary: CANCLED!


**So heres the first chappy! hope you guys like it! as for It's In The Water, I refuse to update until Jelly-chan updates. sorry peoples that this is late though!**

_Chapter 1: And So It Begins....._

After I left Serenity to wallow in her miserable memories of the dead bastard, I decided to explore around La Push for a while. Maybe I should leave like she told me to, but I wanted to familiarize myself with the area. Hopefully the other puppies were told about me. I don't need to be chased by werewolves when I finally got away from Will.

Too late though. I could see them and they could see me. I recognized one of them as Jacob, but there was another one following him. The other one seemed a little younger than Jacob, and was a bit shorter. But he still looked a lot like Jacob, maybe like a younger brother or something.

They walked over to me and Jacob said in and demanding voice, "Alex, what are you doing here?"

I shrugged and said, "I followed Serenity here, but she told me to leave before I got caught by you guys. Eh, guess I failed. So who's he and why is he staring at me?" I pointed to the guy standing next to him.

"Oh, that's Seth Clearwater. Why he's staring at you, I do not know," Jacob said to me.

Seth looked over to Jacob and asked, "So, this is Serenity's vampire friend you were telling me about? She's not like the other one, is she?"

"NO! God, no!" I shouted. "How dare you ever even have that fucking thought cross your mind! I'm nothing like that abusive, rapist, son of a mother fucking bitch!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry for the thought!" Seth pleaded.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, where is Serenity? Why'd she come here?" Jacob asked concerned.

"Oh well, she was performing a séance or something, then she left the house and came here to sit on the beach on the rain. She's really depressed surprisingly. I thought she'd be leaping for joy," I explained to him.

After I said that, Jacob nodded and left. He was probably headed for the beach to cheer up Serenity, something I couldn't do. I sighed and noticed Seth looking at me again.

"So, Seth, you don't have a problem with me hanging around here, right?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, but Sam might. But I'll talk to him about it and you'll be able to come here whenever you want," he said with a smile.

"Hmm, that's good. I could go for a swim sometime and this being the only beach in the area; well I guess I'd have no choice," I said carelessly shrugging. I then turned back toward the directing where Jacob ran and frowned.

Seth turned to me and asked, "Is something wrong, Alex?"

I looked over to him and said, "Nah, I'm just bummed out 'cause Serene's gonna be all lovey-dovey with Jacob now and I'll be stuck with stupid ole Will."

"Well. Whenever you get bored you can hang out with me if that's okay. In fact, how 'bout we go cliff diving? What'd ya say?" Seth offered.

I smirked and nodded. "Okay, cliff diving it is." We both then headed off to the cliffs.

* * *

After spending what was left of the day jumping off of cliffs and swimming around in the ocean, we head back to his house. This is when I was scared. I wondered how his family would react to him bringign a vampire into the house, much less being one's friend.

We walked into the house and Seth called out, "I'm home!"

That was when a tall girl, his sister Leah I guessed, walked into the main room with her nose wrinkled and eyes glaring at me. "Thanks for the warning, Seth," she seethed at him.

He winced and turned to me. "Right, I'll be going," I said before taking off. As I ran a passed up Jacob's house to check up on Serenity. I knocked carefully on the door.

Jacob answered it. I peered around him and looked inside at Serenity. She was sleeping soundly. "Take care of here, alright," I said to him.

Jacob nodded.

I then walked out and ran into the forest. I sat down in the wet grass and relaxed myself under a tree to stay dry. I pulled Toby out of my backpack and hugged him. "I misses you so much," I whispered. I smiled against him and closed my eyes. "Thank you so much."

I opened my left hand and pulled it away from me. Concentrating, I formed a small flame in the palm of my hand. I popped my wrist and the flame landed on the tip of my index finger. I pulled it to my face and stared into the flame. I could see golden eyes staring into mine as I looked into it. Sighing, I blew the flame out.

That was when I snapped back into reallity. I finally understood why Seth was being so kind to me. It could only mean one thing, imprinting.

I screamed at the top of my lungs in horror. I stared down at Toby. "This can't be happening! It just can't be!" I shouted. What was I to do. I was a vampire that had a werewolf imprint on her, something that should be imposible. I took off, running North I think. I need a snack to calm my nerves. This was just the begining.


End file.
